For Love, Or Murder?
by ScarlettJames95
Summary: On the eve of their anniversary, James March and his wife are celebrating happy news. But things turn chaotic when a serial killer takes up residence in the hotel, challenging the master himself. Will James be able to protect his wife? Will Scarlett be able to accept that her husband is a killer as well? Set in 1920's L.A./Alive James/Rated M For Lemons


As James finished sawing the mans' body in half...a smile came to his face. He glanced down at his watch and found it was already 7 o'clock. His smile widened. It was almost supper time. Meal times meant seeing his beloved wife, his beautiful Scarlett.

"Oh Miss. Evers!" he called in his thick accent . Miss. Evers rushed into the room in a flurry of frumpy polyester and messy red hair, waiting for instruction. "Take care of this would you? I fear Mrs. March will skin me alive if I'm late for dinner." he finished with a grin. "Right away Mr. March!" Miss Evers replied. James shot her a wink "Your my favorite gal Hazel See you tomorrow!".

James exited the bloody room, walked down the hall way and jumped into the elevator. On the way up to the penthouse he used the mirrored doors to check his bow tie and smooth his mustache. The elevator door dinged and he continued through the double doors into the foyer of his home. His beautiful Scarlett was at the window with her back turned to him. As she stared at the L.A. landscape below he admired the ethereal beauty that was his wife. Scarlett would never be beautiful in a way that was "trendy" in an era where tall, rail thin bodies and boyish cropped hair were in style. His girl was a goddess, classically beautiful and innocent in a way that was most unusual. Her long black hair that hung down to the middle of her back contrasted starkly to her pale, alabaster skin. If she turned around he knew her full ruby red lips would be parted in a smile to welcome him home, and light would dance in her emerald green eyes, accented by thick curly black lashes. Yes, most beautiful indeed.

James stalked up behind her, quiet as a mouse,wrapped his thick arms around her waist, and pulled her soft, petite ,curvy body back against him. "Admiring your kingdom my queen?" he rasped in her ear. He could sense her smile when she answered him even though her sweet voice was stern "Your late again Mr. March" she replied. She turned in his arms, placed her hands on his broad chest, and inhaled, smelling his masculine scent of tobacco and bergamoot. James leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Happy birthday my darling." James said. Scarletts' red lips pulled into a beautiful smile as she slid her hands from his chest to behind his neck. "Happy anniversary James." she said. He pulled her closer with a growl and placed a soft kiss on her plush lips before pushing her away. "Come along my dear, I'm sure Edward is ready to serve the meal.".

Scarlett followed her husband dutifully into the ornate dining room and waited for him to pull out the chair on her end of the table. He tucked her in with a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the other end. James clasped Edward , the butler on the shoulder "Edward my good man! Whats on the menu tonight?". Edward smiled at his employer before replying "A meal of chipped beef on toast Mr. March." before pulling the lid off the tray containing their meal. James' grip on the older mans shoulder become tight and his face angry. " What? A common meal? To serve my queen? Are you out of your damn mind?" James barked. The grip on Edwards' shoulder became painful as he stuttered out his most apologetic reply "M-my apologies Mr. March. But the lady requested-". Edward didn't get a chance to finish before both men heard Scarletts' angelic voice float through the room. "James my love, it's quite alright. I requested it especially, I-I didn't think you would mind so terribly." she finished. Scarlett shifted her eyes downward, embarrassed. She could not stand displeasing him. James was at her side and on his knees before her in a flash, pulling her eyes up to his with two fingers under her chin. Suddenly, her husband was dabbing away tears with a handkerchief from his breast pocket. Scarlett hated herself even more for crying. "Shhh Shhh, Mrs. March. I do not mind at all. If that is what you want to eat, then that is what you shall have." he said to her. Scarlett smiled tightly, her heart clenching at the worried look on his face. She knew James couldn't stand her tears. " It is. I seem to have grown a fondness for it as of late." she said her smile turning genuine thinking of the news she had to share. "Well then!" James said joyfully and he stood, "Edward my man! Ladies first!" he finished,gesturing to the empty table in front of her. James sat as Edward served his wife and poured her water and wine. She smiled shyly as him, and James was thrown back to the moment her met her, on this exact day, two years ago.


End file.
